Our prom
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: The girls are finally seniors. They have been selected to organise their prom, among other things that have chosen them. There will be ups and downs along the way but what will be the outcome? Read it! I need a critic! B and S and others.
1. A new beginning

I do not own winx club or various items in this story so there you go,

The girls were all in their senior year with their own prom coming up. After the Baltor invasion, the Alfea girls and red fountain boys had the choice to stay for an extra two years out of school or not live in school. Stella went and rented a shack house for the semester with Musa, Bloom Layla, Flora and Tecna. However, the boys stayed for two months and had an agreement with saladine that they would be allowed to visit the girls, after all they have done for magix, they were men now, not only that, they were heroes.

The birds and pixie pets chirped happily outside the window singing in the girl's ears. Stella suddenly ran into the lounge after waking from a terrible nightmare involving her parent's divorce to find Musa Sticking her arm out the window with a little bluebird pecking seeds out a soft, gentle hand. "Beautiful Musa,"

"Not as beautiful as your dress, all I have to wear are baggy clothes. I can't wear them to a prom Stella, my dad through my last year clothes away because he thought they were too revealing,"

"Fashion, is my department so trust me…… I will get you a dress…..I promise"

"Thanks Stella," Stella hugged Musa and then responded to her hissing stomach.

"C'mon, I'll start breakfast," She walked of into the kitchen while Musa went to her room to freshen up and then borrow some of Bloom's earth tunes.(now I kinda want Stella to act like a mother or big sister figure in this story to make her sound more grown up, but don't worry, she's still the same old Stella)

**This is my first fic ever but I still want you to review!**

**I would like to thank MiMiTheANGEL For replying to my review and asking me to write this, my first chapter is kind of to show were they are now so that is why it is so short.**


	2. Left in loneliness

I own nothing of winx club or other things in this story.

7:30 am in the girls' shack.

_Real love, what breaks through, real love for me and yooouuuu!(Kay, I know, really cheesy)_

The muffled music echoed painfully through the thin layer of wood Stella called "a door".

'_I wish I let that sludge monster eat me while I had the chance'_ She coldly muttered under her breath as she threw a cushion at Musa's door.

"Turn it down! It's 7:30 in the morning"

"Sorry!" Musa slightly turned it down as Layla's fuse snapped. She hastily jumped out of bed and knocked on Musa's door, When Musa opened it Layla Snatched Musa's headphones and threw them out the window, then she picked her stereo up.

"If you don't turn it off this is going WITH IT!" Musa gingerly nodded her head as Layla made her way back to bed. She tossed and turned for twenty long minuets, then surrendered to the light.

"You win daylight," Layla yawned as she shimmied to the bathroom. She removed her clothes and took a Luke warm shower.

Meanwhile……

Bloom panicked and squealed with fright as she fell off the living room settee.

"I'm!" She croaked hitting flora with her cushion.

"What damn it what?!" Flora yelled. From further induction she noticed bloom was choking on a piece of popcorn from movie night.

"Chokus vanishus," She sighed and rolled her eyes as she put her hand to bloom's throat."

"You idiot!" Flora mumbled.

Bloom sat up and peered in the kitchen.

"Oohhh! A big breakfast! Wait a minuet, when since have you been able to cook Stella?"

Stella turned round and quietly growled at bloom while she tried to ignore the bad comment.

"Well I was in a cheerful mood today! I haven't a care in the world!" She flinched on her toes with emphasis on the care. Satisfied with herself, bloom returned to Flora.

Layla yawned and strolled down to the kitchen where something she never set her eyes upon before appeared to be standing ifront of her. Stella was swelling up in tears, sitting on the floor, her hands to her mouth with a phone in her lap.

She rushed to the delicate girl and allowed her to confide in her.

"What's wrong Stella?" Stella didn't reply but instead appeared blank.

"It's not enough we won't see them every day…… that I don't get to hug him everyday!" She erupted into a thousand more tears.

"What are you saying?" Layla asked puzzled

Brandon was in a leva-bike accident!!!!!" She sobbed and sobbed and squealed in pain as Layla heled her.

"What...?With the other boys?"

"No! They all have their own careers! "

"Girls!" Layla yelled; the rest of the winx ran in as soon as they could.

"Chilax Stella, what did you do?" Musa blurted out.

"I blame myself! I should have known better! I could have persuaded him!"

"Persuaded who sweetie?" Flora asked giving Stella an h-erbal drink.

She took a sip and dried her tears.

"Brandon….." She began.

"Go on…."

"H…H…He…He was, in an accident, and…the hospital won't let me see him."

They all gasped in amasement and hugged Stella.

'I'll fix this! Bloom grabbed Layla's P.D.A and dialed a number (this P.DA is also a phone (I made that up))

"Who am I speaking to? Well you don't act like one! Do you know who you are dealing with? Ah you don't, you are dealing with the princesses of Solaria, Andros, Sparks and Melody! You people make me sick! Why...? Well she still wants to talk to him, resting? Well when he is awake…… YOU WILL HEAR FROM ALL OUR LOYERS! GOOD BYE!"

She placed the phone down and Stella sat up. "Well? What did she say?"

"She said he is in a coma ……Sorry."

She sunk and started screaming with pain in her tears. They desperately tried to pull her up but she just yelled at them.

"No! Just leave me here to die!!!!!!! I don't wanna live if I can't see him!!!"

"Sweetie, I just can't stand to see you sob your little passionate heart out, please reconsider."

"Dude, you are warring yourself out,"

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!"

"Okay, Stella if that's what you want."

"Yes just go! Can't you see I'm already miserable?" She had her arm across her eyes.

"Kay?" Musa said and dragged the girls out the room to pursue their usual activities.

Stella was lonely and left on the floor to think about what had just occurred.

She rolled and cried and banged and screamed and moaned for some long hours…….Eventually.

"She cried herself out girls……" Flora sighed feeling Stella's temperature.

"It's ten, how long has she been crying?"

"She stopped approximately an hour and a half ago," Tecna added.

"I saw her at eight, this morning," Layla said.

"She has been crying for thirteen point five hours? I didn't think it possible, I have to call Timmy!"

"Poor thing……."Flora said.

"Let's put her in her room." Said Musa.

"I agree,"

So they hoisted her to her room where they tucked her in and left her a note for the next morning and then they went to their own rooms to settle down for the night.

A better chapter? Please review please!

Thank you, for all the people who did review and I hope to have more reviews for the next chapter!


	3. Tired exuses

**I wished and wished I owned winxclub but sadly I still do not. Read on, I think this chapter is even better!**

The sunshine gently patted Stella's temple and the sunshine refreshed her weak body as the wind and the birds sang her a morning harmony. She hastily sat up. She blinked.

_How did I get here?_

"Are you in there?" A quiet voice questioned.

"Is that you Bloom?"

"Nope,"

"Mus…"

"Guess again,"

"Tecna?"

"Nah,"

"Flora?"

"Yep sweetie! How are you feeling?" Flora tiptoed in and sat down beside Stella's curtains.

"Just as soon as I pay someone a visit……"

"Who's that?" Flora asked.

Stella ignored her and stood up. She placed her hand in the air and placed it above her head.

"From the head to the toe I will be refreshed, from my hair to my shoes let my body be dressed!" She had cast a spell they had learnt in manners class earlier in the year. She was wearing a comfortable cream short sleeved shirt with her denim hot pants and her silver miss solar summer shoes. And, of course, in her hair she had a silver headband.

"But I still don't get it……Where are you going looking casual like that?"

"To see my snookums!" She said and did a transport spell with her ring.

"She will always be a mystery," Flora sighed.

In two short minuets……..

The portal Stella had summoned gently picked the her up and placed her on the hospital grounds as it was consumed into nothingness.

"I'm coming!" She ran into the main building reception.

"Hi I am the princess of Solaria and I would like to see my boyfriend….The squire of the prince of Erakliyon and the Leva quad bike championship winner!"

"No can do, not aloud to see him!"

"What is it? Hate me week!"

"He said he will only see one person…a woman, not his girlfriend…."

"If you don't let me through those doors I will burn your face off with magic and then feed it to pet!"

"Pah! Do your best! I have powers!"

"Yeah, but do you have the power of the sun and the moon and are you a full fledged fairy?"

"You are bluffing, show me what you got!"

"Okay…..ENCHANTIX!" She raised a hand in the air and yelled at the top of her lungs as she transformed.

"W…W….What?"

She was approaching the desk with full sized searing, steaming, burning energy balls in her hands.

"Don't mess with me witch!"

The girl cowered behind her chair.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" She fired both bolts that then sent the girl hurdling back and smash through the thick wall. As Stella intimidatingly flew towards the host, she cried and pleaded for her life.

"I am gonna pile drive you now!"

"Please… please don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want princess!" She had her hands up ifront of her with a small shield. (She was obviously a

Freshman.)

"Just let me see my boyfriend……"She growled.

"I…I…c…can't! I'll get fired!"

"I am gonna count to three………"

She put a burning finger up as she counted.

"Ono…..!Dos…...! Tres…!"(Solarian language has very mild Spanish in it (I made that up))

"Okay! Okay! Down the corridor in the celebrity section!"

"Thank you!" As she strut her fairy form down the corridor, she clicked her fingers and the force field the host had put up smashed.

"Pathetic little girl!" She hissed triumphantly.

On the way down, Stella feared what she might find; she had heard his condition was not at all up to snuff. She entered and he had one arm plaster, an ankle plaster and his neck plastered, and a big stitched scratch across his forehead.

'_That's…not, so bad Stella!' _She had blurted out as an attempt to reassure herself; she tried but she failed because she noticed he was unconcius.While she began to cry she sat perched on her legs like a child and put her hand on his head.She had tiny clear drops that synchronized as they fled down her face to his hand.

'_Who…who is that girl crying, it sounds so familiar but…..'_

He managed to open an eye and stare down at his chest, on it was his girlfriend in heart rendering pain.

"What's all the crying for?" He smirked.

"Oh snookums! Brandon I love you!" She squeezed him as soft as she could but couldn't help herself and kept squeezing him to tight."

"Owe! You are hurting me," He said gently.

She sniffed and put her hands to her mouth and shook her head with more tears seeping out"

"I'm Okay I will be back on the track in no time!" She frowned and pushed his arm.

"How, the HELL, can you think of going back to that deathtrap?"

"Stella it won't happen again it was a malfunction in the quad…."

"Tired excuses Brandon!"

"But,"

"No! You know I worry! I was crying for thirteen and a half hours strait! I felt like a prune raisin! Do you not care about your safety or, or about me? What about me Brandon?" She had a trusting and sincere look in her eye.

"If only I hadn't had that accident in the laboratory, if only I could have been in the same year as you, I would have graduated alfea by now."

"But you wouldn't have met bloom……"

"Well Bloom drives me nuts…….We could have brought a little house together on the coast of Erakliyon or Solaria,"

"Does it really bother you that much…?" She nodded sorrowfully and wiped mascara stains off her cheek." Well, there is always the specialist option open." Brandon sighed.

"Right! Cuz like….I still have to dance with you!"

"Say what?"

"Don't you remember?"

"What?"

"The prom honey?"

"Oh! The prom! Of course I will dance with you Stella!" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek which perked her up and made her jollier than ever.

"Thank you, I knew you would understand snookums!" She smiled and rested her head on his chest then they talked and laughed like a functional couple. Later on, she had fallen asleep beside him and he laid thinking about their relationship.

'_One of these days she will ditch me for a prince, I love her so much,'_ he thought.

"I love you so much I would make a fool of myself to save you" Stella said slightly laughing.

"You would?" He perked up.

"Course,"

He grinned and then spoke… "Are you staying the night?"

"Do you want me to?"

"It's up to you,"

"Nah, I can't because I am on the prom committee and I have to be in nine at 6 o'clock sharp."

"Okay honey,

Satisfied she gave him one last peck, she merrily strolled out the reception to the hospital front.

Stella took a look at her ring. "Oh, I am so happy. But a girl got to do what a fairy got to do! SOLARIA!" in a flash, her scepter appeared.

"Transport me to magix!"

**What do we think of this chapter? Better than the first two? Review right now!**

**Oh and, any suggestions you may have on the story you may put in your review!**


	4. A night to remember

**I don't own a thing from winx club **_**yada yada yak.**_

Meanwhile……

Musa frowned at Flora and sat on her bed.

"Where is Stella?"

"She went to see Brandon"

"You know she can't do that you know what she's like! When she's determined she…"

"I'm what when I'm determined?" Stella interrupted.

"Stella!"

"I knew you girls would miss me but its five forty five!"

"Let's fly to school!"

"Kay flora, let's go!"

Later on…….

"Hey miss F!"

"Hello girls, you are early,"

"We thought we were going to be late so we flew here but I guess we flew a little fast!" Stella smiled and walked towards the ballroom.

"She'll do anything for prom," Bloom giggled.

Mrs. Faragonda just smiled and headed towards her office. After all, it was nice to see girls enthusiastic to get to school. The girls were very much exited to go to their last alfea prom!

"Oh Stella,"

"What dauling!"

"I haven't found my dress……or accessories……..or shoes yet!"

"Neither have the other girls, and good news, I got my new credit card today!!!! There's like a trillion pounds on it! My treat as future queen of solaria!"

They all cheered and giggled at the thought of a trillion pounds to spend."

"Tecna, be a dauling and pass me that helium balloon?"

"The green one, peach one, pink one, red one or the yellow one?"

"Erm, peach! It goes with my dress!"

"You know, the probability of these lasting till Friday is 39 to a hundred,"

"Tec, trust me, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Yes Stella, on multiple occasions,"

"Shut up Tecna,"

"Stella!"

"Sorry Layla, but if Tecna wasn't such a fun joke killer than she wouldn't be a nerd would she?"

"Hey!"

"Tecna, the first stage of solving the problem is admitting it,"

"Is that so Stella?"

"Uuuuhhhmmm"

"Than when are you gonna admit that you and bran….."

"When are you gonna admit you are going out with Timmy!"

"When you got stuck in omega he told us……."

Tecna blushed and sat on the laminate flooring trying to disguise her embarrassment"

"Why are you blushing Tecna? He told us he loved you," Bloom asked clueless"

"H…He really said that?"

"Yeah, he even cried,"

She smiled, then frowned "You aren't treated like a computer!"

"You brought it upon yourself cyber girl!!!!!" Stella yelled and fell off the ladder.

"Bring a ling a ling a ring!" The school over bell wrung signaling that the girls could leave school.

"Shopping takes the ultimate preparations when getting dresses for parties, proms and balls, that's why I got daddy to order us a limo!"

They all jumped clapped and screamed when Stella announced they had a limo.

"You have really outdone yourself Stella," Tecna had heard about the limo and automatically come out of her tantrum.

"Where is it?"

"You'll see ladies, follow me!"

She led them out of the fire exit to the back of the school where the limo was…..

"IT"S LILAC!" Yelled Tecna.

They cruised off into the street as many people stared at them…..

"You know, when we finish university, we should start a band!"

"Yeah right, like that will happen,"

"But what about prom Musa? You are the DJ!"

"All I know is this is gonna be a night to remember girls!"

"Jeffrey, here is a hundred simelons to go wild with!"

"Thank you princess!" He smiled.

"No sweat," Stella giggled. Later on the girls came to a brand new shop they had tried before.

"Limelight! I forgot all about this place!"

"This place has all the latest Formal clothes…..! Proms, parties, the works!"

"That's why it's called the limelight!"

"It does accessories too! Then what are we waiting for!"

The girls entered the boutique and hastily took the lift to the prom and parties section.

"This year's magix selection was dedicated to us!" Stella proudly announced.

"Really? For the battle we had taking Baltor down last year?" Musa asked;

"Yeah, and the best part is, they're all coture from our realms!" Stella yelled throwing her hands in the air. The girls couldn't help but stare contently, while dribbling at the beautifully dressed dummies. "Wow, I knew limelight was amazing but…..oh, this place is more magical than the fairy dust in our wings!" She added.

"Wow, so amazing." Bloom giggled like a 5 year old.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"This is gonna be a night to remember!"

"Stella!"

"Musa, have you found your dress?"

"It's perfect! Its hip hop and girly at the same time!"

"Wow dauling good choice!"

"Stella does this shade of rose suit me?" Flora asked.

"If you want it then get it,"

"The density of this gown is very efficient…I like it!"

"Good job Tec! Bloom?"

As Stella turned round and peered at the curtains a strange looking bloom came out.

"Does this dress bring out the dragon in me?"

"It does you an injustice and you can't even do the zip at the back up! I am not wasting my card on that!"

"But you love all clothes,"

"Firstly I can cook, and secondly I am not buying something that hideous on you!"

"I got my own card Stella, it's cool," That is the best dress I have ever seen you in Layla, it suits you… Get out here Bloom!"

"Coming!"

"Now that' better, a little adjustments and, do they have it in a darker red?"

"Yes, over there" She pointed at a green dress.

"I'll find it myself" She sighed annoyed by the lack of sense in her friend's head. "Here it is! Much better!"

As the six girls made their way to the till, they could hear cheering outside the shop.

"Here you go,"

"Card or cash?"

"Card please,"

"We except limelight, blue sky and the Icon trends" (I tried to make my own shops up)

"An Icon trends card, It has 2 million solarian pounds on it….. That will be six thousand pounds please. Insert your pin number."

"Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you, come again" The till girl waved them goodbye, then went to the backroom to check stock."

As the girls followed Stella out of the exit the cheering appeared to get louder and more ear splitting.

"I don't know about you but I need to know what that is!" Layla boomed. The girls sprinted as far and as fast as their arms would take them until…………………………………………………...

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!**

**A round of applause to me! I put three chapters up today!**


	5. I'll wait to hear your voice

**I own nothing of winx club or a few items in this story.**

**I am having a review debate**

**I use pounds in my story(#1)**

**I use dollars in my story(#2)**

**I use a mixed up word like dounds or pollars in my story(#3)**

**The public decide! By reviewing of course**!

"Aaahhh!" Layla yelled as she franticly attempted to limp to safety.

Stella heled Bloom's hand which only slowed her down, then a mad running girl around the same age as her stepped on her shoe strap, tripped her and then replied by saying "He's mine now, get your own!"

"What are you talking about?" Stella screamed as she was trampled on by more crazy girls that were acting like a heard of buffalo.

"I think we need to use enchantix!" Flora yelled.

"What did you say Flora!?"

"ENCHANTIX!" Flora began to transform and then was on a bird's eye view of the stampede. She pointed to her wings and then down the street she flew. Now that the girls understood what she meant, they transformed also and caught up with her.

"Musa you are drifting away stay close!" Stella demanded.

"I'm trying Stell but they're grabbing my legs!"

"Fly higher! We need to find out why they are acting like this!"

"No, I think that first we need to get their attention," Flora suggested.

"How do we do that we can't exactly just start making loads of noise can we Flora?" Musa added.

"Let's use our elements" She said.

"Elements?" Musa asked.

"Water, Earth, Fire, "Music""

"Music isn't an element,"

"Use it in your own way, you find the amplifier, do the biggest beat you can at the center of the mall and take Tecna to hook it up with you, Bloom, you and I will make a barrier wall and Stella and Layla make one on the other side! GO!"

So the girls seemed to think flora knew what she was doing and followed what she had said.

"Is it working Muse?"

"All systems go, BASE BOOM!" (Musa's power)

"Digital amplifier!" (Tecna's power)

"START THE BARRIOR!"

"Venus trap!" (Flora's power)

"Morfix cage!" (Layla's power)

"Solar eclipse!" (Stella's power)

"Dragon firewall" (Bloom's power)

"It's working flora!"

"Musa start talking!" Layla bellowed.

"Listen fellow shoppers!"

It took some time but eventually, everyone listened to her.

"We want racer! We want Racer!"

"Tell us where…..erm, racer is!"  
"Around the corner by the smoothie bar!"

"Now, we are going to check it out, and then we'll be back for you okay?"

"Noooo!"

With that, the girls flew through their barriers leaving the crazy shoppers to moan and scream.

"Follow that cheer!" Tecna yelled.

As the girls made a frantic dash to solve the mystery they had stumbled upon ,Stella's face went red.

"I…I know t…That voice anywhere!"

She gracefully Landed and stared at the sight in front of the crowd before her...

"Brandon?" Not far behind her were the girls but……

"You look spooked Stella; what's wrong?" Asked Layla.

"I...I don't know if it's me hallucinating but it looks like our guys are by the smoothie bar, and it hasn't even been that long but, Brandon is with them and sky is helping him with crutches!"

"All our boys?" Tecna questioned her.

"A…All of them." She said.

"Impossible, all these girls were here for Brandon?"

Stella ignored all the females that cussed at her and flew beside Brandon and the boys who were joined by the rest of the winx club.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"We got a stalker, that's what. Now please get us outta here!" Brandon replied.

"Okay girlies, this scene is over, Solarian transport!" Like always, Stella's transportation spell saved them from their dilemma as they entered the portal. They swooped down the vortex/portal that was covered in transfixing coulours that twirled and simmered and mixed like a lava lamp.

"Where is this thing spitting us out?" Asked Nabu.

"Our shack!" She answered.

"Oh no, why couldn't we have stayed there?" Moaned Riven.

"SHUT UP RIVEN!" They all shot back at the same time. Yet again, the portal spit them out onto the softest place available.

"Thank you for traveling with Solarian princess!" She smiled as the girls went back to their normal clothes.

"How much did you miss us?" Riven smirked.

"I didn't miss _you_ at all" Musa smiled and gave him a quick unnoticeable peck on the cheek followed by a hug.

"What about me Bloom? Do I get a hug?" Sky prodded bloom gently on the shoulder and got the response he had hoped for.

"Helia I missed you! Did you write anymore poems for me?" Flora asked quietly.

"It didn't take you long to ask. Well if you must know I have two" He laughed at his girlfriends giggle.

"Hi Nabu," She gave him a hug.

"When was the last time you called me Nabu?"

"Well it's not my fault you choose to have two different names!" She smiled. "But I like you just the way you are!"

"Good,"

"H...Hi Tecna," Timmy stammered taking his glasses of, then quickly putting them back on.

"Hey Timmy, I heard about that new machine you invented," She sighed as Timmy picked it up.

"You know, I really miss inventing things with you, maybe w...We could become a duo when you finish collage," After what Timmy had said Tecna had hugged him and gave him her new h2o ladybird gun she invented (Made it up off the top of my head, it's suppost to be a gadget for faries who want to have gadgets and stuff)

Stella's tears swelled up and lifelessly dripped to the floor, the perkiness inside her soul seemed to have died.

"I was really thinking about what you said," He began.

"O…Oh?"

"It's okay, I'm okay I will get a safer career."

"I don't want to feel like I'm making you unhappy, is there anything else you would enjoy doing?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be a writer, and the best place to start is by publishing my stories on a website called fan fiction and…."

"As long as you're happy I'm happy!" Like the rest of the boy's, Brandon received a hug and a kiss, as Stella added something to her statement. "Guys, Guys! Would you like to stay for the weekend? It's Saturday!"

"Would we!" The boys apart from Riven said.

"That's what you get with the Riven package," Musa sighed.

"Is there any other way to have me?" He felt smug until Musa tricked him by making a worm go down his back with a spell. Everyone laughed it was so funny, he wriggled and wriggled until the worm vanished into thin air.

"I bet you don't feel so smug now do ya?" Musa valiantly retaliated snapping her fingers.

Riven just quietened down and let out an embraced laugh that made the rest of the gang laugh their heads off (Not literally).

Near the end of the night after a movie they were watching TV although most of them weree asleep apart form Bloom, Musa and Timmy. Stella whispered something in Brandon's ear… "When will I see you again after you go home?"

"Whenever you want, here's my new non business number.

"I would wait till the end of earth for you,"

"I would wait to hear your voice too….Marry me Stella,"

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing.

"What? No, I didn't hear you."

"Never mind snookums, you will find out soon enough,"

_**Oooohhh!**_** A nice end to the chapter if I don't say so myself. Update if you want more!**

**P.S Don't forget to review the money thing!**


	6. What do we do today?

**(Fact-princess) By forfeit I am gonna combine American with English stuff cuz only MiMiTheANGEL bothered to vote. On a brighter note, Girls, take it away!**

**(Layla & Stella) Well, this girl has never owned any part of our club and most likely never will!**

**(Fact-princess) Hey! Not nice!**

**(Musa) We didn't mean it, but well, you won't**

**(Fact-princess) I know… just kidding, anyway on with the chapter**!

As the months and days for the prom drew nearer, they became more and more eager to go to the prom, they just had no idea what to do with themselves now the prom was organized and their clothes were all sorted. Stella had a suggestion.

"Well we only have till Saturday to wait…We could….hmmm…I know! We could make posters to get everyone as exited as we are!"

"Stella, we did that last week remember?" Musa groaned.

"Aww man isn't there anything we can do?"

"What about shopping? Musa still hasn't refilled her wardrobe and you love shopping!" Flora said.

"Well, I would shop but the school nurse said I should lay off shopping for a while because I fainted in magix square last month."

"That's because you went on a twenty three hour shopping spree!" Tecna yelled.

"Maybe we should refill the balloons," Bloom said, but was completely ignored.

"I wanted to buy everything in Starlight, Just for a fairy and moon star looks!"

"You could have done it gradually and taken a break! I mean, doesn't your dad buy you enough clothes?"

"I'll have you know, my Father hasn't brought half of my clothes!" Hissed Stella.

"Yeah I know, he's brought three quarters!"

"Will you two shut up?" Layla yelled.

"Layla? Was that necessary?" Flora asked.

"Fine Tecna, carry on, the rest of us will go shopping!"

"Stella, your cell" Bloom said as she pointed to thevibrating mobile in Stella's pocket.

"Erm, hang on" She whipped it out and turned round to talk.

"Hey boo, tonight? What's on your mind? So, let's say, six o'clock? Great!"

"What's up for us Stell?" Bloom interrupted.

"Brandon and I are going on a date later!"

"Ooooh and what time is this?" She prodded.

"Six O'clock," She giggled.

"What's the big deal? I mean, we've all been on a stupid date before," She frowned.

"Chyeah, but not since they finished red fountain," Musa said. "Chilax Tec, you're getting angry for no reason."

"I have a reason! Why does everything involve Stella?" She exploded.

"If you aren't in the limelight Tecna, you feel left out, it can't always be you!" Bloom shouted back.

"Oh! Coming from misses I'm the last survivor of sparks, look at me I have wings I have the dragon fire!"

Tecna shouldn't have done that because…let's just say, what happened next could have been avoided. Bloom put all her anger towards Tecna as she screamed and hurled fire balls at her.

"You are gonna regret that Tecna!" She pounced on Tecna scratching her and tugging her hair.

"GET HER OFF M…EEE!!!!!" She growled.

They were quickly separated while a foaming bloom was put in an anti sound containment bubble by Musa and Layla.

"Bloom calm down!" Flora shouted.

"……………………………………………………………………………………" Bloom cussed at Flora through the bubble but couldn't be heard because off the spell Musa put on it.

"Now we have something to do!" Musa said.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"We can help you pick an outfit!" Musa added.

"Easier said than done, I have a million clothes and I just can't help but think that, oh no! I forgot which clothes he's seen me in and what about my…"

"Stella I thought you said you organize you clothes for the right situation," Musa reminded her.

"But,"

"No Stella, come on, let's just go to our dorm and find you something to wear, are you with me girls?"

"I guess," Tecna said as she followed.

"I'm in" Said Flora.

Bloom fell from the bubble and chased after the girls now that she had calmed down.

In Stella's room………….

Stella dragged out a dress and heled it up against her.

"Well?"

"For starters, where is he taking you?" Musa asked.

"He said it's a surprise but I should wrap up"

"Then what are you doing with a summer dress!" She yelled.

"Well we survived omega, so what is the big deal, I'm sure wherever he is taking me can't be colder than omega."

"We were in our enchantix!"

"You, got me there…..Well I got the perfect thing! Look at this perfect winter look."

"Stella you go girl! Put it on quick!"

She was wearing a fluffy pink, blue and yellow scarf (Scarves like that were in last winter in England) With a short brown jacket with a furry collar, and matching swade boots with a silver heel, and a denim beige hat, skinny jeans and a lilac jumper (sweater in American I think).

"Now you look hot! Winter style!"

"Magix in falls (not to sure about that word but in English its autumn I want MiMiTheANGEL to correct me if I am wrong) is totally cold but, why would I have to wrap up, a sweater would be fine."

"Maybe he is taking you skiing! Or ice skating or….."

"I can skate, fly and board, but I can't ski! Oh no what if he expects me to…"

"Forget it, he won't take you skiing so don't worry"

"Now we just have to wait a few hours"

"I can't wait three hours in a coat! It's cute but…"

"Take it off Stella" Flora interrupted. "Oh sorry, never mind"

So they waited for two hours just telling embarrassing stories and catching up on homework, the kind of stuff they might have done at sleepovers (Not the homework)

Then….the doorbell rang……

"Oooh! He's early!"

Yeah! By one hour!"

"I was kinda hoping he would be fashionably early,"

"It's fashionably late…" Tecna sighed.

"Whatever as long as my boo is here I don't mind!"

So she rushed over to the door and grinned when she saw a handsome Brandon standing at the door with a hand out in front of him. The rest of the girls watched as Stella took his hand.

"You didn't waste any time did you?" he sarcastically smiled.

As she shut the door behind her, she asked "So where are you taking me?" He handed Stella a box that was neatly wrapped with pink and orange paper and a baby blue bow (it kinda clashes I know). She carefully undid the bow and tarred away the paper, she lifted the lid and inside were a pearl white pear of ice skates. The blades were fresh cut and the moon shimmered off of them and made them gleam and bright up their faces like a pool at night. The boot was incrusted with amethyst and topaz diamonds that made Stella's eyes sparkle when she stared at them.

"My own personal pairs of ice skates? That is so sweet snookums!" She kissed him as they walked down the street to Brandon's car. He opened the front seat and heled both her hands to help her get in. "After you honey,"

"Aww, you were sweet in all the years but that is the cutest," She added with a sincere tone in her voice.

"Well, I am twenty,"

"So am I, your point?" (If you're confused, remember she is the same age as the guys)

"Never mind," He laughed as he made his way to the driver's seat.

**And you get the rest after you review!!! Please review, please I haven't got many in six chapters! Thank you to regular reviewers.**

**MiMiTheANGEL**

**PheobeTheQueenOfDragons (I apologize if I spelt it wrong)**

**Rocker05 (sometimes)**

**RainbowColouredBordness (Every once in a while)**

**WARNING : **_**Next chapter may be T so if u are an immature person maybe don't read it**_


	7. A life without the sunshine

**Author's note**

**Now there may have been a few minor glitches and confusions in the last chapter, but I promise this chapter will be perfect, no there is no over rated scenes in the chapter just a happy couple so I would still rate it K+ If any of you think it's cheesy then tell me! I am still looking for a constructive criticizer. **

**I do not own anything from the winx club apart from the skates, some of the clothes and Brandon's car. Lots of romance guaranteed!**

As Brandon pulled up to the ice rink, the sound of skaters chipping the ice and the tiny particles of ice reflecting of the blades made a nice light setting.

"Now do you wanna skate Stell?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't in a while so I should hold on to the bar," she giggled.

"You can hold on to me, I promise I can catch you if you fall," He smirked.

"Very funny, just hold on to me while I put these great skates on," She retaliated.

After they put her Skates on, they made their way to the ice rink.

"Now you sure you know how to do this?" He mocked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but help me just in case……I slip whoa!" She nearly slipped but like he had promised, he caught her. Not very long after that, songs started playing,

"Now, third song of the night, Sway, said the DJ.

"Have you ever danced on ice before?"

"W…Why? Have you?"

"No, but it's a mediumish song try and keep up," He smiled.

"Is that even a word?" She laughed.

"I don't know, I'll race you!"

"Wait! I….."

When Brandon let go of her hand, she was almost sure she was gonna fall, but she didn't and she stayed up, at first she wasn't going fast but then she picked up momentum and raced him as far as she could until something went wrong…………………………

"Brandon help!" She screeched as she swerved out of control and off the site.

Brandon ran to the manager and asked were it leads to.

"It leads to an abandon canyon were our old couple nights used to be done but there was thin ice hazards everywhere so they ditched it,"

"I'm coming Stella! He yelled after her. He manically raced towards his girlfriend trying to grab her hand and pull her to safety before she hit thin ice but his human-like body just wouldn't take him fast enough to reach the zooming fairy. By this point, Stella had fallen on her shin and was in terrible pain as she collided with a tree and was knocked totally unconscious. As Stella dazed in and out of consciousness she saw a distant figure running towards her on the ice.

'Brandon' she thought to herself as she tried to move her injured leg. When she sat up, she noticed that the ice she was on was……different, it was like there was something unsoilid underneath it like water or something.

"Don't come on the ice its dangerous snookums!" She yelled to him.

Suddenly, Stella heard a loud crunching sound, a noise that made her certain she wasn't going to live through the next ten minuets, and all Brandon could do was follow her orders and watch helplessly. Stella's injured leg became numb and lifeless as she struggled to transform.

"Enchantix, enchantix, enchantix!" She screamed.

"I can't do it Brandon, I'm scared," she cried uncontrollably painfully attempting to think of a way to escape but finding nothing. Soon the cracks in the ice became small gaps and then…………………………………..……………………………………………

"Aaaah!"

"Noooo! Brandon bellowed as his girlfriend plummeted into the freezing pool of water that would make her temperature ferociously drop.

"Stella! Can you transform?" He desperately tried to call to her but there was no answer.

Stella's body temperature was extremely cold, it must have been below -25o Celsius(just a random number no criticisms on that please) In seconds her whole body went numb and she couldn't move, instead, all she could do was drown and hope Brandon loved her enough to save her. He frantically dashed to the hole that incased the fairy in distress and used his sword to cut into the ice, he was aware Stella couldn't swim very deep but was sinking fast. Brandon made a larger whole to see where his girlfriend had landed, and whipped out the spare leva-board sky had lent him so he had something so hold on to bring her back up. He took off his coat and prepared himself for the worst.

"This is it," He said just before he dived in.

In the cloudy distance of the muddy, icy water, Brandon strained to see Stella as he swam towards her, his lungs growing smaller and more violently painful by the second, he was nearly there, all he had to do was ignore the physically searing pain he was experiencing to grab her. He couldn't leave her, he needed her, she was his world, his life, without her in his life his living would crumble to pieces and there would be an empty void between him and happiness. After that thought his determination doubled as his numbed body fired towards the fairy. Then he finally had her in his grip, the leva board had little air pockets that would save them both.

'_Hang on sunshine we're gonna make it'_ he thought as he activated the ticket to their relief. He thought it was it, he thought they had made it as they rose to the front of the hole. He carefully placed her on the leva-board and let it put her on the pavement and waited for in to come back for him. When it pulled him out he weakly staggered to his Stella thinking of nothing but her health and if she was okay.

As he cradled her in his arms he refused to believe she was gone forever, he had done all he could, he had even gave her his jacket and coat to keep her warm while he was in a wet sweater.

"Stell, please live please, you have to, Stella? I'm sorry I should have never let go of your hand, I should have never taken you ice skating, I thought it was the perfect place to go to bring us together but………"He cut his self off for a few moments "I guess I can't take it back now, I can't change it, I'm just hoping your inner warmth of the sun will keep your beautiful nature shining through," He mumbled.

When he was mumbling, he didn't even notice the gentle groaning sounds Stella was making. When he noticed he immediately grabbed his phone and called the girls, they could help him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So then she slid down here and fell in the ice?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah" Brandon sorrowfully replied in a monotone voice.

She had a quiet discussion with the girls about Stella and how they could help her.

"Bloom we haven't got the right elements," Reminded Flora.

"Bloom does," Corrected Tecna. "You can use your fiery energy to keep her body temperature normal while flora does her herbal medical treatments and I and Musa stand by for help" She added

"You're a genius Tecna!" Musa yelled.

The girls approached Brandon and Stella to heal them.

Flora sprinkled some of her fairy dust onto them both, it healed Brandon but Stella was still unconscious.

"Now don't make her too hot," Flora warned.

"I know, I just have to raise her body temperature to a normal state."

Soon she began to sweat.

"Isn't that hot enough?" Musa Asked.

"No, that is most likely the water she swallowed, when she sweats a little bit more, Bloom will stop," Replied Tecna.

Stella was making soft groaning sounds again but this time her eyes were opening.

"She's conscious!" Shouted Brandon.

"Oh Stella," Smiled flora.

"Is she trying to talk?" Musa said.

"Erm, yes!" Tecna answered.

"Branhon…………" She began. (Yes she says branhon not Brandon.)

"Sn…Snook….Ums" She grabbed Brandon's hand and squeezed it.

"I think she's still in shock, let's help her up"

So they carefully hoisted Stella back on her feet and wondered why her charisma/dialogue was duller.

"She's…. speaking funny"

"Hhmmmm. Maybe Musa's fairy dust can heal her vocal cords" Tecna suggested.

"Once again you're showing your technical side" Musa laughed. "Enchantix!" She shouted.

She took her necklace off and sprinkled the dust from it onto Stella's throat.

"This should fix her up," Musa said.

"Musa!" She shouted gently as she hugged Musa.

"Wait!" Bloom bellowed.

"What?" Stella said.

"You're gonna freeze to death I need to dry your clothes!" Bloom answered.

"I can do it myself. Solarian heat wave!" In six seconds the solarian fairy was dry and her hero was too.

"Thank you for saving me my specialist." She hugged Brandon and rest her head on his shoulder. He brushed his fingers through her silky blonde hair.

"I couldn't live without my boo," He smiled.

"Well…..The nights still young" She hinted "Wanna get dinner?"

"I'd love too," He smiled as he put his hand out. She accepted.

**I finally got this chapter finished!!!!! Sorry it took so long, I hoping I get lots of reviews for this chapter since I worked my but off on the detail! And remember…….WINX RULES!!!!!!!!!!! review, I don't care whether you're a user, anonymous or……James bond, or homer Simpson, just review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. From bad to worse

**You get it by now right? I don't own winx club and if it was up to me I would extend it even more.**

In the dorm Tecna and Musa came bursting through the door.

"Aaarg!" Musa moaned.

"What logic was that? That...t..t…that was just stupid" Tecna complained.

"What are you moaning about guys?" The bright fairy asked as she placed her feet on the floor.(She looked so happy she looked like a guru statue)

"Aaaarrrg! I'm sick of Brandon treating you like a princess!"

"Yeah! Riven and Timmy took us on a double date today, Riven dined and dashed!" Tecna yelled.

"And this jerk was bullying Tecna and me, then he twisted Timmy's ankle" Musa's disapproval showed as she deliberately coughed.

By now Stella's gawk must have said it all, she wasn't exactly sure what her two friends had meant when they stormed through the door and started moaning, so she civilly tried to calm them down.

"So, not a very good night last night?" She smiled trying to make them feel happier.

"Oh, I don't think I've spent a Saturday night worse," Tecna groaned as she collapsed on the sofa.

"What do you mean? Tecna, you love Timmy's good reasoning skills and technical abilities, and Musa, you love riven's…cute attitude and strength, and they both care about you….What's more important than that?" Stella asked.

"What are you, cupidella?" Musa hissed.

"I just think…Oh forget it," Stella gave up and went to see what Layla, Flora and Bloom were watching in the living room.

"Whoo can't wait for next Friday?" Stella giggled.

"I can't wait to work my dress on the dance floor" Layla stood up and then started dancing. Flora, Bloom and Stella joined in.

"AAAAAARRRG! I HATE BOYS!" was all they could hear from the joint bedroom. (The one they used for sleepovers.)

"Riven and Timmy messed up?" Flora asked as she shut the door.

"Yeah, apparently, Riven likes to dine and dash and Timmy can't stand up for his girlfriend, I totally knew Riven was a waste of space but Timmy?" She tutted and shook her head.

"You are not helping Stella!" Exploded Musa slamming her bedroom door shut. (Remember she has sonar ears)

"Man those two have issues," She rolled her eyes.

"Stella you know that those two kinda have short fuses," Reminded Flora.

"Maybe we should see if Brandon Nabu and Sky think about all of this," Layla said.

"Goood Idea!" smiled Bloom.

Layla grabbed her phone and called Nabu….

"Hi Nabu, do you know how badly Riven and Timmy messed up yesterday? Well Riven thinks he can take his girlfriend somewhere and make her pay, and Timmy is a total wimp. Get those two on the phone so they can listen to what we have to deal with" Layla said. She stood up and went to the room containing the musical fairy and the digital fairy.

she only had to put the phone near the door for the two boys to realize how much they had messed up.

"And I'm thinking, Timmy that you better brace yourself because Tecna is coming this way…." Layla said as Tecna snatched the mobile off her.

"YOU WIMP!WHAT? YOU EXPECT US TO WASTE OUR ENCHANTIX EVERY TIME YOU FORGET YOUR SWORD?! **_Then you Timmy can find another girlfriend because I don't want to be with someone who only thinks about_ **_**themselves**_**."** She shoved the phone at Layla as Musa took her turn to talk (or, in her case shout her head off) :0 Layla immediately saw the furious glint that had replaced the cheerful glint in her other friend's eye and placed the phone on the ground while she backed away. Musa went outside the house and into the street, the five girls left frantically rushed to the door to listen to the conversation. Strangely enough, she spoke calmly and not aggressively at all…..

"Do you have a good reason why you invited me out and then left me no choice but to pay?" She began "Okay, you expect me to believe you went outside for fresh air, then you got in a fight with a bunch of thugs, the police thought you started it and you told them about me but they took you away? If you don't like me than just say! You don't have to lie to me Riven, I don't believe you, and until you give me a valid reason you can find another girl for the prom," After that there was silence. None of them could bring themselves to be brave, open the door and comfort her.

"….I'll do it" Flora said.

When she opened the door, Musa was just standing there lifeless, like a robot. Then she fell into flora's arms as she confided in her.

"I'm not angry anymore" She said, tears flooding down her face. "I just don't get him…I thought I did but now I'm not so sure,"

"Let it out; don't be afraid to cry "Flora said.

"I...I guess it's not gonna work out then,"

"Don't say that Musa, you have always got to keep giving chances, you have been together three years, you can't let it slip now," Flora said.

"You never said that to Tecna,"

"You can't reason with her, she thinks it's 'illogical'"

Layla walked out to where Musa and Flora had sat and she didn't look happy.

"Looks like dating is the least of our problems, this prom is going from bad, to worse…."

"What's wrong?" Flora asked.

"Some witches taking the role of Icy, Darcy and Stormy, have sabotaged the prom,"

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

**This chapter is kinda suckish but I told ya, I haven't had mutch time to do this I am grabbing every opportunity I have, things are starting to heat up a little, so I think it is worth it to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Trapped in thought

Being realistic, there is no hope of me ever…..EVER….owning them,

"Oh no! what do we know about them?"

"Well, Vanessa and Mirta, said the witches have skipped town and gone to their home realm for a change of scenery, they chose five apprentices, three of which would be a replacement for them, they get given missions by the witches," Layla sighed.

"No, I'm not interested in the story behind them! Give us some details," Musa unintendedly barked.

"Their names are Mimi, a.k.a Stormy's witch, Jamima, a.k.a Darcy's witch and Krista, a.k.a Icy's witch," She continued, "Only, Krysta's powers are controlling heat, Jamima's powers are the same as Darcy's but she can tell fortune as well, and Mimi can become whatever she wishes and use it against her opponents."

"Eh, Darcy……" Musa's thoughts lead her on a trip down memory lane as she reminisced on the love triangle.

_Flash back….._

"_So whose it gonna be, a pixie, ha! Or a real woman," a confident wave of sarcasm spewing out her mouth_

"_Don't steer that way Riv, you are a good guy you are a good person, you just need to work on the way you show it,"_

_He thought….._

"……………………_I choose the real women," He smirked._

"_How could you!" Musa growled._

"_Ha ha! In yo face pixie!"_

"_Not you…..My girlfriend." Musa jumped up and hugged Riven as she giggled in his arms, they sat on his leva bike and rode off leaving a stream on satisfaction and joy behind them. Riven also deliberately sent a shivery puddle of mud splashing in Darcy disbelieving face._

End of flashback…….

"Hello? Musa, are you in there? Layla said knocking Musa's head. Gently.

"Mmwhat?" She said.

"Musa, you are just as bad as Stella you gotta stop doing that!" Layla moaned. "Anyways…we are going to get pizza you two wanna come?"

"Yes please" Replied flora as she stood by Layla. "What about you Musa? Are you coming?" She added.

"Me? You guys go ahead and I'll catch up with you…"

"Okay, see you in a minuet.

So Musa was left alone again, this time to be trapped in her own thoughts

'_The REAL woman, my girlfriend'_

'_**He's never called me that, unless….I didn't believe him…..the police know he used to be a thief….maybe…."**_

She stood up and flollowed Flora out of the door.

"Wait for me!"

**Don't be afraid to criticize me! I changed the ending of this chapter, thanks for thinking I should continue, I start school again next week but the next chapter will be there soon...I'm thinking of doing a boy chapter, saying what their doing now and scenes with them in...Tune in for the next chapter **


	10. Ice breaking

**The start of this chapter is at the boy's house, really not worth the wait but thanks 4 wanting me 2 continue (Pulls a brave smile)**

**-------**

Brandon strolled down to the joint bedroom that lead to Timmy and Riven's room; he had always thought Riven's blind fury and Timmy's sometimes annoying voice wasn't a good mix. It was like oil and water.

"They're at it again sky," Brandon sighed.

"Just see what they're doing and fix it," He replied taking no notice at all.

He gingerly opened the heavy door to reveal a solemn Riven punching a wall and a heartbroken Timmy just sitting on his bed sending a text message in tears.

"What's. Up guys?" he tried to make conversation but was completely ignored.

"You know Timmy, I you weren't such a geek we'd still have girlfriends, and this is your entire fault!" It was like from the moment Musa had finished with Riven, all the softness she had retrieved from his neglected life had died and he had automatically reverted back to his old self.

"My fault! If you hadn't ran out the restaurant and disappeared off the face of the earth for a day you wouldn't be single! I didn't do anything to influence what happened to you!"

"Guys, everyone gets dumped at least once," Brandon tried.

"That isn't logical," Timmy said.

"Oh yea dude? Name one girl that dumped you?"

"Knowone, but it could happen in the future right?

"I thought you wanted to be with Stella forever?" Riven pointed out.

"I do, but she might break up with me some day," The thought of not having Stella made his stomach churn slightly, some days not even feeling worthy to be in his presence. But then he turned his attention back to the two heroes. "Anyway, their party is on Thursday so you'd better do something if you want to go still,"

Timmy violently coughed while Riven grunted like and ox after Brandon's remark.. Before Riven impersonated any more features of a bull he closed the door and went to his leva bike to see what Stella was doing, probably in magix….

Meanwhile the girls were following Stella around the limelight all immerged in their own thoughts particularly Musa. Stella suddenly turned to face the rest of the winx, pushing them off guard.

"I just had a thought…the witches…are suppose to be in lightheaven right?"

"Yeah...?"Said layla.

"If their sentence at lightheaven is over and they got three freshmen to take us out….."

"This is gonna ruin our last year, it was gonna be the best senior prom ever pulled off, not anymore…." Musa finished and went on to say "Not only that, half of us are single, and,"

"And the girls were counting on us and we let them down," Flora sighed.

"It's not to late, we can still fix it," Stella demanded.

"Then if you thought that! Why did you bring us to the mall!?" Musa barked.

"I wanted some blue fairy gamo jeans," She smiled.

"Whatever use a portal to get us to school!"

"But!"

"Do it Stella…."

Within a mere matter of seconds, they were spit out by an entrancing portal again.

"We're! Here…..?"

"It is going to take a lot of work to fix this now, we don't have long till the end of the semester," Flora sighed, even now Flora doubted that the winx club could make things right, why did things like this always happen when it was most important?

"You know, what about or fairy dust?"

"If we used that Musa, the balloons would explode and everything we did wouldn't just go back to normal," Stella and Tecna pointed out.

"Ah, yeah,"

"So much for the best six students going out with a bang…" Layla added.

"You know, statistically, there is a fifty five percent chance that our fairy dust could help the effect the witches have caused," Tecna read from her M.L.A (_**M**_initure._**L**_aptop._**A**_ssistant).

"Really Tec?" Bloom gasped.

"Yes, if we all put something into it, it could work, six fairy pendant necklaces combined!"

"Do we know how to combine our pendants?" Stella asked.

"Miss F said it should be just like miniaturizing, and I'd say the time is right!"

"Alright then, Enchantix time!" Flora yelled.

They flew towards the building that would be collapsed bye the flames if it wasn't heled up by a block of ice, the girls just hoped their plan worked.

(Their thoughts…..)

'_I hope Tecna knows what she's doing, hmmm, I wonder if those fairy gamo jeans make my booty look bigger…' _**(Obviously Stella's thoughts)**

'_This is it, this would be he ultimate test of our progress at alphea, they are only freshmen, but they have been taught a failsafe spell bye the witches, I don't know'_** (Musa)**

'_I better be right, if this works we could just save the prom! Timmy?" _**(Tecna)**

'_My help with nature should seal the deal, all of our fairy dust and powers combined!'_**(Flora)**

'Sky is cute!'_(Bloom is such an idiot) _**(Bloom)**

'_I bet this works, I hope this works, oh please' _**(Layla)**

Although they feared the most, they concentrated all their anger, winx, fury and Zen into the pendants, making one big pendant, that together, they could douse the effect of the witches to save their dance! The pendant strobe circled around the building, reversing the ice and ash back into its original form. Just a little longer and………..It appeared to be back to normal, but what about the inside? For some reason, the inside was really dusty, but a normal spell could fix that in no time. The girls were immensely pleased with themselves, they had fixed the party and now they could celebrate!

---------

**Review? Oh! And if you like Devil may cry I got a new story 4 that! I did cross country today and I can't walk, I can barley move my arms! Review if you don't want to crush my soul, just joking but I love you guys **


	11. Forever the same

This is the last chapter so savor the text (If that makes sense) XD

I don't own winx club...same thing

--------------------------------------------------------

Well, after these few weeks of break ups, Accidents, Tears, Arguments, Stupidity and Intelligence they were finally at their destination. Ready to go to their prom and fully prepared to have a blast, they were getting ready. Stella squealed with anticipation bouncing on the spot with her dress. She wore a peach, flared knee high dress and her hair down and curled with a topaz encrusted diamonds in it. Her stilettos matched her necklace and her tiara. Also her hair was done in Enchantix form but because she wasn't transformed it was shorter. Musa wore a, comfortable magenta dress with frilly fingerless glove on each hand expensive 5 carrot gold necklace in the shape of a guitar with her initials on it. Her hair was in two buns that were not complete so a lot of her hair flowed down the back and her shoes were virtually flat with a small heel and red. Layla came in a long sleeved top that flowed freely on her stomach, and a mini skirt the same shade of turquoise to match, her hair was half up, half down and her make-up consisted of, gold and white eye shadow and baby pink lip-gloss. Flora was wearing a prom sized lime dress; the straps had lilies on them, as well as her hair down. She had mix of feather curl on the ends and blond streaks to go with her hair. Tecna had pink extensions in, also her dress went down to her shins, but a little was taken up on her left leg, slightly like a salsa dress. And last, and by all means least, Bloom wore a satin red dress with a small, yellow dragon on it, she had a henna tattoo on her right arm and her hair was normal but tamed. They were just about ready to leave when the phone rang. Tecna refused to answer it, Bloom was busy drooling at a picture of sky, Stella was whimpering that her hair wasn't staying in place and Layla was trying to fix it, so Musa was the only winx available to pick it up. She cautiously approached the phone. Every teen in magix is having prom, who would call?

"Hello Musa of winx here!"

There was no answering but there was a heavy breathing down the phone followed by a slapping sound affect and a snivel. Great. It was obviously Timmy and Riven. "What do you want? We're _TRYING _to get ready." She began to tap the ground with her foot in an irritated motion. Riven heard that and kept clearing his throat. Musa had had enough and was counting down. "Five...four...three...two...one-"

"-Wait! Mu...Musa I'm sorry, but what I told you was true, I wouldn't want to stand you up and...Forgive me please and I will...make it up to you any way possible,"

"...Funny, But I don't believe you" She answered him putting the phone down with a somewhat sad smirk. "STOP!"

Her quick reflexes prevented her arm from putting down the phone, "Look, I told you, I-"

"-I...think...Musa...I think that...I'm, in love...with you,"

Suddenly, her knees became flimsy and the phone was held delicately enough to spring out of her hands, her eyes were dilated for an exceedingly long time until finally she had to blink, at that moment she picked up the phone and stayed silent. At least Riven could hear her soft, warm breathing. What shocked her the most was he said his true emotions without fear, he knew if he was to get her back he needed her attention and he took his chance at the right moment. Considering his situation and the way he kept his emotions bottled up from her, that confession was good enough for her.

"I, well, I love...you to, Riven."

The next thing that happened was incredibly hilarious, he seemed to laugh a little bit, and then he screamed woohoo! Down the line and then he heard him yelling at Sky that she loved him. Well it was nice to know how he felt and there was no more awkward friction between them they hoped.

"...So this means we can be back together, right?" he had a tiny inch of doubt that crossed his voice, it was true, now Musa was wearing the trousers in their relationship, he he.

"It, does..." She continued, "On, one condition."  
"What? Anything!"

"You don't go out for anymore fresh air on a date," He let out a sweet little giggle that Musa had never heard before, it suited him and was soo cute it made her heart explode into a trillion pieces "Well, see ya then, If you want me to look my best."

"Bye Muse,"  
"Bye Rivs" He groaned and placed the phone down, she used to call him that in earlier stages in their relationship, it was a playful word for her to use on him for the reason that he hated it but he never told her off, like a kitten nibbling on your hand. Again his mind retraced the conversation. "Woohoo!"

---

Now when Musa went back in Layla had some wipes, a mascara brush and a whole bag of makeup in her hand, Stella had cried so much that most of her makeup had washed of her face and she looked like a homeless clown.

"Layla?"

"Uh, stay still Stella! Uh yes Musa?"

"Why don't you just...Use a spell? That way you can finish getting ready while the stuff does Stella's face itself."

"Alright. Wake up, make up and do my job for me, I will continue as you do her Vanity."(It took me ages to think of that rhyme X3)

"Ya know, you don't look that bad without it Stell," Bloom reassured her as her lipstick went strait across her face across to her cheek.

"E, Bloom?"

"Yes Flora?"

"I, I think I need to take you out for a little talk," She took bloom by the hand and a wipe and one of the brushes dancing on Stella's face. After a good more twenty –five minuets due to trying to wean Bloom of from sky's soaked picture, they were leaving to have a last party as senior friends. Flora picked the keys up as she was the last one out and inquired "Who's driving?"

Bloom neglecting to use her cranium dived for the keys; they were almost hers, until Flora hastily shifted them out the way and pressed the remote central locking button. "I'll take that as an I'm driving then?"

The four remaining winx shrugged their shoulders and followed; Bloom scampered along like a rabbit and yelled "Wait for meee!"

----

Later on at the prom the hall was empty which meant that everyone was queuing up outside waiting for permission to enter from the other prom helpers, but it was the girls who were the most important players in it, it couldn't happen without them, after all that they had done for the school, it was unheard of! With a flick of the end of Stella's index finger, the ribbon restraining the girls was untied and the party was free to commence.

."Stella when do the our boys get here?"

"In an hour, but enough about them you have some tunes to spin! So get going, be sure to play some slow ones later on!"

"I have some good news!-"  
"Tell us later Musa, see ya on the dance floor" Layla responded. Musa started the night off with some dance music to tepid up the budding animated atmosphere. Mrs. Faragaunda announced that she would allow her to make a quick opening speech.

"Musa I believe you should make an introduction to the night, will you?"

"Sure!"

"I'll get their attention for you, ATTENTION STUDENTS! MUSA OUR SKILLFULL DJ FOR THE NIGHT WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A SPEECH BEFORE THE NIGHT TRULY BEGINS!!! Take it from here..."

She stood up and placed her headphones around her slender neck plus turned the music down.

"Okay fellow friends! And of coarse the winx club!!!"

"When do the boys get here?!" Amaryl yelled.

"He he, they get here in a while...Moreover! I'm your DJ for tonight and if anyone has any request, that means you Stella... All you need to do is come up, so let's get the party started!!"

Stella was the first to ask for a request.

"Hey Musa, bloom lent me this earth song that I'm just addicted to, could you play it?"

"Okay Stella what is it?"

"Heartbroken by uh, BLOOM WHAT WAS IT?"

--------

20 minuets later ...

Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Layla and Stella were outside admiring the scenery and waiting for their boyfriends of course, when flora spotted a red glimmer in the sky. "It's Helia!"

"And Nabu!"

"And Timmy,"

"And Brandon, and Sky and Riven, you know they all came together!"

They amply landed in Alphea grounds. After that, they exited stood and watched knowing the girls would come charging towards them.

"You all look great!"

"Not as good as you snookums,"

"More and more cheese," Layla muttered as she slapped her head. The boys' outfits consisted of the usual tie and suit but all in different colors, Brandon wore a navy suit with a yellow shirt and a tie identical to the suit, Riven was dressed in a white suit with a matching tie and a red shirt, sky's colors were light blue and white, Helia green and black, Nabu, purple and yellow and Timmy brown and blue. Riven was truly saddened and frustrated to not be greeted with Musa, they had just made up and he was extremely anxious to meet her another time.

"Layla where's Musa?"

"I'm right here Riven" He darted towards her with open arms and watched her do the same, then he lifted her up bridal style but before she could squeal he shackled her lips into a passionate kiss that they all witnessed. When then finally detached and he placed her down they heard a ear splitting sound the resembled a whiteboard being scratched, followed by hundreds of screaming boys and girls.

"I bet it's the witches!" Bloom shouted.

The gang charged in finding something that completely threw them off guard, however made them burst out in laughter. Miss. F was attempting o remix a song but it was going terribly wrong.

"Let go miss F! I'll spell it!"

A sigh of relief dawned on Mrs. Faragaunda as she took two steps back while holding her head. She hung her hand just above the disc; it then began to remix on its own.

"Problem solved, who wants to try out the dance floor?"

"I do," Riven cut in and gave Musa another kiss on the head.

♪----------

Tecna and Timmy were sitting on a nearby bench; of course Timmy was desperate to talk to Tecna, except she wouldn't have it.

"Tecna,"

""Timmy I have nothing to say to you,"

"Then will you let me speak please?"

She had erased his existence for the past few days; the least she could do was let him tell his side, right?

"You have 5 swift minuets to explain why I should protect you when you are meant to be a hero,"

"He didn't twist my ankle, it was twisted before we came, and I would have thought you had noticed. Anyway, I will protect you, that is one of the main reasons that I'm a specialist...and a scientist. To help people, and protect you, Tecna. So...do you forgive me?"

"We, can resurrect our relationship, yes." Finally she kissed Timmy on the cheek and prepared herself to be captured in a tight embrace. Shortly after they were joined by, Bloom, Sky, Flora, Helia, Nabu, Layla, Musa and Riven. Now all their stress and problems seemed to have melted away, and the girls could enjoy their last days on peace. Flora seemed extraordinarily saddened which wasn't in her nature; Helia felt it his duty to ask her what was wrong.

"What's the matter Flora?" All eyes zoomed in on her as they awaited her explanation.

"It's just...what happens next? Do we all go our separate ways and never see each other again until a reunion?"

Each and every one of them wanted to say that that was not the case, and that many years of friendship ahead awaited them, but the truth was, they all knew the poignant reality was what flora was saying was true. Bloom eyed everyone with their heads down miserably.

"That doesn't mean we can't still enjoy the time we have left does it?"

"Yeah, and we can still try to keep in touch as much as possible, everyone! Phones out," Stella inserted.

"Guys, I can't help but think things seem to perfect, nothing ever goes that way for us does it?"

"Good point Musa, I suggest we-"

"CUT THE LIGHTS!" An all too familiar voice yelled.

"Trix..." Winx declared in unison.

"Hello losers, did you miss us?"

"Quite frankly you're getting to old for this Icy, how old are you now? What 30!?" Stella laughed.

"I'm 22 you idiot!" She hurled a wave of ice towards Stella, to her disappointment it missed.

Icy smirked. "Well, today losers I want you to chase me," She, Darcy and Stormy then flew back out of the hole they made in the ceiling, but winx and specialists not too far behind in hot pursuit.

_Forever the same..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_-♪♪♪--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately that's the end, so why doesn't everyone who read this chapter review please? There will be a sequel if I get 10 reviews... (Or something close to that...)


	12. sequel

**Working on the sequel now**

Working on the sequel now. Well in actual fact, I wrote sequel before I even wrote our prom, but it was on my old computer which now belongs to my brother and he deleted it, so I have to start from scratch but don't worry! It will be even better; I will make sure to improve it!


End file.
